Wenn es zwölf schlägt
Wenn es zwölf schlägt ist die zehnte Folge der achten Staffel von Vampire Diaries und die einhundertundfünfundsechszigste der Serie. Inhalt Damon, der von Sybil aus Enttäuschung über seine Abwendung seine Menschlichkeit zurückerhalten hat, verfällt auf Grund der Überflutung an Schuldgefühlen in eine Art Trance, aus der er nicht selbst zurückkommen kann. Er hat sich in eine selbst erschaffene Hölle gebracht, aus der nur Stefan ihn herausholen kann. Seline schließt einen Deal mit Cade. Durch die zusammengesetzte Glocke, die von Matt zwölf Mal geläutet werden muss, will sie ganz Mystic Falls auslöschen und damit genug dunkle Seelen an Cade liefern. Matt, der sich natürlich weigert dies zu tun, wird von Stefan dazu bezirzt. Wird Damon rechtzeitig aufwachen, um zu verhindern, dass Matt den letzten Schlag ausführt? Handlung Caroline Forbes erhält morgens einen Anruf von Bonnie Bennett, die gerade im Wald joggen ist. Kurz darauf steht Bonnie bereits in der Salvatore-Pension, da sie Carolines Rat benötigt. Als sie das Haus betritt, sieht sie jedoch Damon Salvatore, der regungslos im Wohnzimmer sitzt und ins Leere starrt. Stefan Salvatore trifft derweil auf die vollkommen verstörte Violet Fell, die große Schuldgefühle hat, da sie soeben zwei Menschen aufgrund ihrer Blutlust getötet hat. Violet ist wütend, dass Stefan sie zu einem Vampir gemacht hat, doch dieser meint, dass sie sich entschieden hat Menschen zu töten, weshalb sie nun ein perfektes Opfer für Cade ist. Anschließend reißt er ihr das Herz heraus. Um herauszufinden, was mit Damon los ist, dringen Caroline und Bonnie gemeinsam in seine Gedanken ein und sehen nur Feuer und Schmerz, weshalb sie schnell wieder von ihm ablassen. Bonnie erkennt, wie schlimm es um Damon steht und dann hören die beiden Sybil und finden diese im Kerker des Anwesens vor. Sybil verlangt, dass die beiden ihr umgehend helfen, da Damon ansonsten für immer in diesem Zustand bleiben wird. Matt Donovan kommt an einem Tatort an und erfährt von einem Polizisten, dass Violet Fell ermordet aufgefunden wurde. Außerdem erklärt der Polizist ihm, dass der Sheriff gekündigt hat, da ihn die vielen Morde in Mystic Falls zu sehr zugesetzt haben. Matt erhält dann einen Anruf von Caroline, die ihn darum bittet die Glocke von seinem Vater zu beschaffen, um sie Sybil zu übergeben, damit sie Damon retten können. Matt glaubt jedoch, dass Damon seinen derzeitigen Zustand verdient hat und untermauert seine Ansicht, indem er Caroline berichtet, dass soeben mehrere Mordopfer gefunden wurden. Als Caroline hört, dass Violet eins der Opfer ist, ist sie schockiert, bittet Matt dennoch ihr zu helfen. Sybil widmet sich dann Damon und erkennt, dass es schlimmer um ihn steht, als sie dachte. Sie erklärt Bonnie und Caroline, dass Damon glaubt, dass er sich in der Hölle befindet und die beiden mit ihrer Hilfe in seinen Geist eindringen müssen, um ihn zu befreien. Die beiden stimmen dem schließlich zu und finden sich kurz darauf vor dem Haus der Salvatores wieder. Als sie hineingehen, wartet dort Henry Wattles auf sie und begrüßt sie in der Salvatore-Pension. Als sie sich nach Damon erkundigen, zeigt Henry ihnen ein Gemälde, welches Damon als Soldaten zeigt. Als sie mehr Fragen stellen, schickt Henry sie weg und die beiden finden sich wieder bei Sybil zurück. Sie verlangen zu wissen, was vor sich geht, als plötzlich Stefan hinter ihnen steht und möchte, dass Damon sich endlich an der Arbeit für Cade beteiligt, weshalb sie ihn aufwecken sollen. Außerdem erklärt er ihnen, dass Damon sich versteckt, da er seine Menschlichkeit zurück hat und zu feige ist, sich seinen Dämonen zu stellen. Deswegen sollen Caroline und Bonnie ihn finden und ihm einfach erklären, dass alles in Ordnung sei, damit sie ihn aus dem Versteck herauslocken können. Bonnie und Caroline dringen daraufhin erneut mit Sybils Hilfe in Damons Gedanken und finden sich im Mystic Grill wieder. Dort steht plötzlich Vicki Donovan mit einem großen Pflaster am Hals vor ihnen und Caroline erinnert sich daran, dass Damon sie genau an diesem Ort damals gebissen hat. Matt trifft sich derweil mit seinem Vater Peter Maxwell am Grab seiner Schwester, was Peter nicht wirklich gut aufnimmt, da er sich die Schuld an ihrem Tod gibt. Matt erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass der Mörder von Vicki grade unter starken Schmerzen leidet und nur die Glocke ihn davon befreien kann, woraufhin Peter meint, dass man Damon weiterhin leiden lassen sollte. Caroline entdeckt derweil ihre Mutter Elizabeth Forbes im Mystic Grill und Bonnie meint, dass sie mit ihr reden sollte, um an Hinweise zu kommen, auch wenn sie nicht real ist. Bonnie geht währenddessen Vicki hinterher und erkundigt sich nach Damon. Als sie Vicki auf das Pflaster anspricht, zeigt diese ihr, dass sich darunter ein Knutschfleck befindet und macht außerdem deutlich, dass sie noch nie etwas von einem Damon Salvatore gehört hätte. Caroline umarmt ihre Mutter glücklich und spricht sie dann auf Damon an, wobei Elizabeth sich ebenfalls nicht an ihn erinnert. Caroline erzählt dann, dass Damon der Vampir ist, den ihre Mutter derzeit sucht und offenbart ihr, dass sie ihre Geheimnisse kennt. Elizabeth wird daraufhin misstrauisch und gießt Eisenkraut-Wasser über die Hände ihrer Tochter, wodurch sie erkennt, dass Caroline ein Vampir ist. Elizabeth bedroht sie daraufhin mit einer Waffe und führt sie ab, während Caroline Bonnie eindringlich bittet, Damon zu finden. Während Peter die Einzelteile der Glocke zusammenbringt, trifft sich Matt mit Seline, um gemeinsam mit ihr einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie sie Sybil vernichten können. Seline erklärt ihm, dass er oder sein Vater die Glocke zwölf Mal schlagen müssen, da seine Blutlinie die Glocke erschaffen hat. Doch dann taucht plötzlich Stefan auf und macht deutlich, dass er selbst die Glocke benötigt, da er einen Deal mit Sybil machen möchte, um Cade mehr Seelen zu beschaffen. Seline schreitet sofort ein und verdeutlicht, dass sie ihm ein besseres Angebot machen kann. Sybil sieht währenddessen, dass Caroline aus der Nase blutet. Diese wird von Elizabeth gefoltert und Caroline teilt ihrer Mutter schließlich mit, dass sie schon längst tot ist und Damon ihr damals in der schweren Zeit immer beistand. Dies ist letztlich auch der Grund, warum Caroline Damon für alles verziehen hat, da er ihrer Mutter immer ein guter Freund war und der einzige gewesen ist, der wirklich verstanden hat, wie schmerzhaft es war, Liz zu verlieren. Liz verabschiedet sich daraufhin von ihrer Tochter und Caroline kommt wieder zu sich. Sybil erklärt ihr dann, dass Stefan Recht hatte und Vergebung der Weg ist, um Damon zu befreien. Aber scheinbar war es nicht Carolines Vergebung, die Damon gesucht hat, weshalb sie hoffen, dass Bonnie der Schlüssel ist. Bonnie stattet derweil ihrer Großmutter Sheila Bennett einen Besuch ab und bittet sie darum, Damon mittels eines Zaubers zu finden. Bonnie gesteht ihrer Großmutter, dass sie sich in einen Vampir verliebt hat und noch nie so glücklich war, woraufhin Sheila sich bereit erklärt ihr zu helfen. Bonnie holt daraufhin den Brief hervor, den Damon ihr geschrieben hat und Sheila kann ihn damit ausfindig machen. Seline und Stefan erklären Matt und Peter währenddessen, dass sie mehrere tausend Menschen mit der Glocke töten werden, damit Stefan seine Abmachung mit Cade erfüllen kann. Denn was Seline zuvor nicht erwähnt hat, sobald die Glocke zwölf Mal geschlagen wird, sterben Sirenen, allerdings durch Höllenfeuer, sodass ganz Mystic Falls zerstört und getötet wird, sollte die Glocke benutzt werden. Stefan ist von dem Plan begeistert, doch Matt weigert sich den beiden zu helfen. Während Caroline ungeduldig darauf wartet, dass auch Bonnie wieder aus Damons Gedanken herauskommt, erzählt Sybil ihr, dass Bonnie plant Enzo das Heilmittel zu geben. Caroline ist überrascht, lässt sich von Sybil jedoch nicht beunruhigen, da sie der Ansicht ist, dass Bonnie genau darüber mit ihr sprechen wollte, als sie am Morgen zu ihr gekommen ist. Bonnie kommt derweil zum Grab von Damon und trifft dort auf Tyler Lockwood, der verlangt, dass Bonnie verschwindet. Als Seline verschwunden ist, macht Matt Stefan deutlich, dass er die Glocke nicht schlagen wird. Doch Stefan reißt ihm sein Eisenkraut-Armband ab und beeinflusst ihn so, dass er entweder Damon für den Tod von Vicki verzeihen oder die Glocke zwölf Mal schlagen muss. Bonnie erkennt durch ihr Gespräch mit Tyler, wie sie Damon retten können. Als sie wieder erwacht, erklärt sie Caroline, dass Damon sich in seinem momentanen Zustand einbildet, nie zu einem Vampir geworden zu sein. Deswegen glaubt sie, dass er unbedingt mit Stefan sprechen muss, da die damalige Verwandlung zu Vampiren immer noch zwischen ihnen steht. Sie rufen Stefan an und er taucht kurz darauf im Anwesen der Salvatores auf. Mit Sybils Hilfe dringt er in Damons Unterbewusstsein ein und sieht kurz darauf seinen Bruder vor sich. Stefan meint dann, dass er seinem Bruder verzeiht, doch Damon erklärt ihm, dass er derjenige ist, der Stefan verzeiht. Matt weiß, dass er Damon nie für den Tod seiner Schwester verzeihen kann, weshalb er die Glocke schlagen muss. Er bittet Peter sofort zu verschwinden, damit er so viele Menschen wie möglich retten kann, doch Peter will seinen Sohn nicht verlassen. Matt bittet seinen Vater dann, dass er ihn tötet, da er nur so verhindern kann, dass ganz Mystic Falls ausgelöscht wird. Er fleht seinen Vater an, es zu tun, damit er als Held sterben kann, doch Peter bringt es nicht übers Herz seinen Sohn zu töten. Daraufhin schlägt Matt auf ihn ein und wirft ihm wütend an den Kopf, was für ein schlechter Vater er gewesen ist. Stefan kann derweil nicht glauben, dass Damon vor ihm steht und meint, er würde ihm verzeihen, schließlich hat Damon ihn all die Jahre immer wieder verletzt und gerade erst dafür gesorgt, dass er seine Seele an Cade verkauft hat. Damon gibt zu, dass er ein Monster ist, aber dennoch sagt er noch einmal, dass er seinem Bruder verzeiht. Stefan schlägt ihn daraufhin und meint, dass er sich für nichts entschuldigen muss. Damon macht ihm jedoch deutlich, dass Stefan sich immer noch schuldig fühlt, dass Damon zu einem Vampir wurde und er ihn deswegen immer wieder rettet. Immer wieder beteuert Damon, dass er Stefan verzeiht, während dieser auf seinen Bruder einschlägt. Doch Damon macht immer wieder deutlich, dass er Stefan verzeiht und ihn liebt, weil er sein Bruder ist und das wird sich niemals ändern. Stefan will davon jedoch nichts wissen und erklärt, dass er Mystic Falls zerstören wird, um so auch von Damon loszukommen. Matts Zeit ist währenddessen abgelaufen und er schlägt das erste Mal die Glocke. Sybil erkennt sofort, dass Stefan einen Deal mit Seline eingegangen ist und verschwindet. Damon erwacht derweil und tötet seinen Bruder, da er verhindern will, dass die Stadt zerstört wird. Während Matt immer wieder die Glocke schlägt, überwindet sich Peter und macht sich gerade bereit Matt das Genick zu brechen, als Damon plötzlich auftaucht und Matt bewusstlos schlägt, damit dieser die Glocke nicht zum zwölften Mal schlagen kann. Dadurch konnte Damon die Stadt retten und erklärt Matt später, dass Peter mitsamt der Glocke fortgeschickt hat, damit sie an einem sicheren Ort aufbewahrt wird. Damon entschuldigt sich bei Matt für das, was er Vicki damals angetan hat und es tut ihm leid, dass er es nicht schon viel früher getan hat. Matt meint, dass Damon seinen Vater und die ganze Stadt gerettet hat, sodass er einen Teil seiner Schuld bei ihm wieder gut gemacht hat. Dann macht sich Matt auf den Weg zur Polizeiwache, da die Stadt einen neuen Sheriff braucht. Damon verabschiedet sich mit den Worten, dass er die Sheriffs der Stadt immer gemocht hat, was Matt lächelnd hinnimmt. Stefan ist im Kerker der Salvatores eingesperrt, wo Caroline ihn aufsucht und erklärt, dass sie genau weiß, dass Damon ihm mehr bedeutet als sie selbst. Aber dennoch liebt sie ihn über alles und hofft, dass Damon ihr den Mann wiederbringen kann, in den sie sich verliebt hat. Als Damon nach Hause kommt, wartet Bonnie dort auf ihn. Er zitiert ihr daraufhin den Brief, den er an sie geschrieben hat. Darin hat er geschrieben, dass Bonnie seine beste Freundin ist und er Angst davor hat sie immer wieder zu enttäuschen, weshalb er sie lieber nur einmal enttäuscht, indem er sich zurückzieht. Bonnie ist gerührt und Damon verspricht ihr, dass er sie nie wieder im Stich lassen wird. Sybil und Seline treffen sich derweil in einem Café und sprechen darüber, dass sie ihre Streitigkeiten endlich beiseitelegen und sich wieder versöhnen, was ihnen jedoch nicht gelingt, da sie sich gleich wieder streiten. Dann taucht plötzlich Cade bei ihnen auf und erklärt, dass die Glocke oft genug geschlagen wurde, dass er aus der Hölle entkommen konnte und nun in Fleisch und Blut auf der Erde wandeln kann. Die beiden bieten ihm direkt ihre Dienste an, doch Cade lässt die beiden in Flammen aufgehen und meint, dass er sie nicht mehr braucht. : Quelle: myfanbase Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham als Bonnie Bennett *Candice King als Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman (kein Auftritt) *Michael Malarkey als Lorenzo St. John (kein Auftritt) Gastdarsteller * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood (Halluzination) * Kayla Ewell als Vicki Donovan (Halluzination) * Evan Gamble als Henry Wattles (Halluzination) * Jasmine Guy als Sheila Bennett (Halluzination) Nebendarsteller *Marguerite MacIntyre als Elizabeth Forbes (Halluzination) *Nathalie Kelley als Sybil *Kristen Gutoskie als Seline *Wolé Parks als Cade *Sammi Hanratty als Violet Fell *Joel Gretsch als Peter Maxwell *Brandon Hirsch als Deputy Trivia * Antagonisten: Stefan, Seline und Cade * In dieser Episode wird erwähnt, dass Caroline Damon alles vergeben hat, da er für ihre Mutter da war * Matt wird wieder Sheriff von Mystic Falls * Darren Malloy und Brooke Fenton sieht man in der Zeitung. Zuletzt sah man sie in "Liebes Tagebuch". 'Gestorben' * Besucher des Mystic Grills - Blutverlust durch Violet Fell * Violet Fell - Gepfählt von Stefan Salvatore * Stefan Salvatore - Herz herausgerissen von Damon Salvatore (Kurzzeitig) * Seline - Verbrannt durch Cade * Sybil - Verbrannt durch Cade Galerie Siehe auch en: Nostalgia's a Bitch Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 8